nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluefire2/Archive 5
RE: CAEK I don't know what caek is. If you tell me then I will tell you if I like it or not Not the person you're thinking of P.S. I have more polls! Favor Could you make me a thing like yours to make quotes? If you dont want too, thats fine too. Thanks, Not the person you're thinking of 18:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Y u no edit on your home Wiki anymore? 23:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :He get bored of RuneScape Wiki. 15:01, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Its cuz I luv u guys so much 17:28, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Um, hi I only stopped by to say hi. 20:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) What I discovered! See the userboxes of this user. Did you see something that you can use in your user page? 20:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sign here... Hello, I think you would'nt have heard of me. Anyways, I'd like a signature to be made. If you agree, I'll tell the rest. Oh, and don't forget, I'd like a signature that suits my name. ;) AtomDestroyer12E 12:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Sign here as well Actually, I want a pic of two atoms colliding to form something on a research lab background. You understand, right? AtomDestroyer12E 14:36, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Hey, just wanted to let you know, I've had a sig request for a while on your project page, but no one answered. LOTRCOW or: NTPYTO 18:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) HAHA... Code Thief Do you like my userpage? I have the clippy now. And it changes when you revisit the page. But I was wondering how to make the picture a bit bigger so it will hold all of the quote. Some of the longer quotes don't fit. Anyway, I am sorry I had to steal your idea, but it was a good idea you had going. 20:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) About the Sig... Hi Bluefire, it's been a while since I talked to you. Anyways, could you please show that sig you were working on for me? Also, pls resize the molecule in my current sig! Thanks in Advance, if you helped. 11:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye! For real! Bluefire, I'm sorry but, this time I'm really leaving! :( I'm sorry but, this too much! I can't take an insult so bad! If you want to know what happened, ask these users: NTPYTO,SUPcommander and Zt-freak. Goodbye! ..... ;( 07:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) False alarm, again! Sorry, evryone! Again, I made a mistake of telling I'll leave this wiki! I'm so sorry! and, this problem is forgotten! Just forget about it! also, sorry if I hurt anyone! I now understand this is a minor problem! 10:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Really? If you really do not know what you said then something is messed up. you said the rude joke, and then, maybe I should not have threatened you with banning. I'm sorry for that. And at that point I was not going to ban you. I will always confer with another chat mod if there is one available, but there was not. But then you said an extremely vulgar word (the second d word) and I banned you. I have unbanned you now. I hope we never have to have this conversation again. Users may not... use strong language. This is a quote from the policy of this wiki, not funescape, or whatever other policies you use. The point is, it doesn't matter if it was rude. It was vulgar. The end. 13:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Mistake You told CandD that he copied the clippy code off of me. That is incorrect. I GAVE it to him. And I will not use your clippeh template myself, because I don't agree with some of the quotes in it. Well, anyway, just wanted to get that straight. And, "I tolerate with the utmost latitude the right of others to differ from me in opinion." :I'm sorry if it came out sounding that way. Really, the main thing I wanted to tell you was that CandD did not copy the code off of me. I just kind of threw in the other part. So, I'm sorry about that, and don't go around accusing people of copying code, especially when you haven't checked. 20:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, you did accuse him. Whatever. 02:41, April 17, 2012 (UTC) 20:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wiki navigation (I can't write in blogs or message walls) It's okay. Also, I think we don't need a logo each month, yet. We could use only one. 12:51, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Rats... I went to your wikia.css page, and for some reason, when I clicked the edit button (so I could view the source), it took me to the login page. So, I went to all of the work to find the url of the page so that I could edit it, but when I get there, and I copied it and put it into my userpage, guess what? It didn't work. I made several edits and then tried to see it in the wiki activity, but it didn't work. Dadgum. BTW, how do you make the edit button take someone to the login page? I couldn't find the code. 19:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :The code of Bluefire2's page doesn't work. Those codes only work in MediaWiki pages, only editable by admins. 19:52, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::a) please don't flame me for my codes not working if you want to steal them, b) Santi is right c) why did you need to edit it to view the source and d) I'm not telling you that :D. 17:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Answers a) I wasn't. I just wondered why it didn't. b) It was a glitch with my account, I think. c) I thought that that might help to see all of the code. d) Yes you are. :D 17:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Well at least you censor content... Read all comments. I deleted my talk page, then undeleted it again. I did this because I had made some posts on my talk page with my IP Address, and with the blog post I provided you the link with, NTPYTO found out the exact address where I live. He said I should remove all the places I said an IP was me, so I deleted my talk page in order to conceal the history. That's all. I didn't mean for you to think my account had been hacked and my hacked account had deleted my talk page, it was for privacy reasons I deleted my talk page. -- 12:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucratship ans Hilightz Sure we could open it, however, Santi is currently the only one I think should become a bureaucrat, as I expect a bureaucrat to be on regularly (although all Admins can't always be on regularly (exception of me that is)), and have a good knowledge of wikia code. RSK fit all that, and Santi does to. However, as Santi said, he'll be helping out on the Spanish Nitrome Wiki if his adoption request is accepted. But then, it should be the community who decides who is an admin, and not me. And about the highlighting situation, how about I promote you to admin so you can fix the colours thing (since I won't even know what to add), and you select the colours to add? -- 19:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) The Sig... Here is the .gif: You know the rest, right? Thanks for the help! 06:56, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :How would I do that? ::Shall I put it in the Nitrome fan fiction wiki? My previous sig's pic was put there. I'll put it there and inform you. I think it's ok putting it there. And, could you tell me how to fix the small font in my talk page? 10:58, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hilight Santi is offering to do it. Since you wanted to pick the colours...do you want do it, or should Santi do it? Because I don't really want to do it. Also, try to avoid swearing on the Wiki, as in this section of the policy, it says not to swear. -- 13:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Permission You have permission to postpone the RFA's, close the Request for Adminship, and open up the Request for Bureaucratship, and anything else you said in previous message. -- 13:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) It is done! I have put the image there, now! (I found an Installable Uploader for ImageShack.) Are you happy now? Remember, look at Takeshi's Sig; my sig should be similar. The .gif file should be to the left thou, not right. And those comments were without colons because, I wasn't editing my post but, leaving new ones. :P Here is Takeshi's Sig for reference: 14:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : Done! Here is the Pic: http://img855.imageshack.us/img855/4977/heliumanimation.gif : And I don't have a link... : Fully certified and tested. Now, I think you can really '''take it from here. : 15:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucratship Appart of the other message, I want to ask something. Should we make another page called RFB? If isn't, how could I call the request? Because N:RFA/Santi looks as a RFA. 16:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Swearing So your saying it would be okay to put in the policy that swearing an unnecessary swearing isn't allowed, as it is immature? Also, can you provide a link to this "proposal"? And lastly, wouldn't it be okay to use another word instead of swearing to prove a point (the Nitrome Wiki is likely viewed by people under 13, and they may not be allowed to come back, and we need editors)? -- 22:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Closing RFA's Okay, thank you. I didn't realize it was a beuaracrat option only. 01:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Swearing Okay...so it will be okay to place in the policy that swearing is unnecessary? And as an addition, it will be removed on sight and replaced completely with with asterixes? Does that sound okay? -- 13:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Forget that File! I'm fed up searching for a replacement, so, you have FULL permission to find a approriate file to the subject "Atoms and Technology" That's it, so, there! (Sorry, for the long wait for reply.) ::Okay then. So shouldn't your Runescape ribbon that reads "Random piece of" be removed, as it includes unnecessary swearing? -- 18:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh. But your Runescape ribbon (or whatever you call it) contains a swear word in it. Shouldn't it be removed as it contains a swear word, or is it used to prove a point? -- 20:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) The rights I don't mean that, of couse. Some weeks ago, I tried to adopt that wiki, and if now I get bureaucrat rights, they will not let me the adoption. I talk about giving the rights '''after the adoption, don't worry about that. Also, about your questions, now I really understand that I'll have the same "power" as NOBODY. 12:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Swearing Okay, I understand. -- 12:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Image Contest Ok, but I will make something random. AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 08:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) What the... What happeñs with strançe symbols¿ 12:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, no problem. 14:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Question O_o Oh, it has quite an "ancient" root. Unlike many users who create profile names based on their Nitrome favourates, I continue to use this name across forums, wikis, blogs, et cetera.(please do not add an unsigned comment tag!) Why did you delete the category candidates for speedy deletion Request for rational explanation =) SQhi•'''(talk) 16:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :While "you were" an admin :http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_speedy_deletion :SQhi•'(talk) 17:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Is there a replacement for it? ::SQhi'•'(talk) 17:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) unable to study top 10 lists source code Hi, this is a plea request for assistance. I would like to create a poll on a blog post. However, I do not just want to create a simple poll. I want to create a poll which other users can add on to it. It's similar to how the Top Ten Lists work. However, after clicking the edit button I could not find a way to study the source code. Is there a way I can create such a poll without it being officially listed as a true top ten list?\ Many thanks! SQhi'•'(talk) 17:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Retracting of messages Hmm, perhaps this is something worth highlighting then. I do want and do see the value in allowing users to retract their messages. Oh well, we've yet to tackle the real question =( Let's put this aside first and get back to task. I'll raise the issue later. SQhi'•'(talk) 18:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :At the very least thanks for the comfort. That's 4 more messages away. :SQhi'•'(talk) 18:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Timestamp Oh well, at least it is still a viable alternative, it's better than no timestamp. We don't need scientific precision. We aren't trying to experiment with time here, are we? SQhi'•'(talk) 18:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Finally I adopted the spanish wiki! 19:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Funny, I seem to remember deleting those in my preferences the first time you asked: |- Takeshi64 (talk)}} I'll recheck my actual signature page to see if the problem lies there. 10:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) It's time to archive, yes? Do you have an automated programme to do that? I do wonder where you learnt coding. Mind sharing? =) SQhi'•'(talk) 19:35, May 6, 2012 (UTC) In the tongue of the natives, Arkib Lema. Thought you might find it helpful. I'm not a native =) SQhi'•'(talk) 16:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) No. I did approach someone who can speak the tougue though. SQhi'•'(talk) 17:24, May 9, 2012 (UTC) You're still not archiving...SQhi'•'''(talk) 15:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC)